Delicious Moments
by awkwardgirl96
Summary: Zed and Addison have grown closer than ever now that zombies and humans can regularly interact not only at their school, but in the community as well. This multi-chapter story will showcase some more intimate moments of their relationship and exploration of a deeper relationship. This will be rated M! Sexual themes and topics explored. Read my A/N inside for further explanation.
1. Introduction

**A/N:** I do not own any rights to ZOMBIES nor the characters. I never expected to love this movie as much as I did, but as soon as I finished it, it surely became one of my top favorite DCOM movies, I think it may be tied with HSM?! Crazy. I love the aspects of Zed and Addison's relationship, as they seem to have a very healthy relationship since they communicate so well and always try to help each other out emotionally. This is my FIRST ever fanfiction I've ever written.. I read anime fanfiction almost religiously so this is weird for me that I'm writing about a movie instead of anime! Let's see how I do.. **Warning, this will be rated T or M** (sexual references and innuendos, lemons, who knows).. not sure yet but since I am part of the older audience (21) of this movie I was so disappointed that they didn't kiss in the movie at all. This is how I will cope with that.. Enjoy..

/

 **Introduction:**

Zed and Addison had been inseparable since the cheer competition, the one that Seabrook's team sadly lost, and since Zombietown held their own block party, inviting those residents of Seabrook to join. These events occurred 6 months ago. Since then, Addison's parents, Missy and Dale, have become more accepting of their daughter's past rebellious state, they soon realized that they placed too much pressure on her for all the wrong reasons. Addison's white hair did not make her anything less than perfect and if anything, Addison was more perfect than anyone could imagine due to her easy acceptance of the zombies integrating into their "perfect" human community. She was a great example for their community to follow.

Missy and Dale quickly accepted Addison's reasonings and no longer put pressure on her to wear her wig, be perfect, and most importantly, to stay away from zombies. That is right, once her parents attended the block party and saw how happy their daughter was with Zed and his friends and seeing that the zombie community was friendly and inviting they realized their faults. Dale is now working hard at his company that he is the head of, the zombie patrol corporation, which soon became a generic criminal patrol for both human and zombie crimes, to make some changes regarding rules and regulations of zombies and how to handle the occasional issue regarding one whose Z-bands may have malfunctioned. He wants to make sure safety FOR zombies is pushed, rather than safety FROM zombies. This includes him and his wife working hard to correct the easily damaged Z-bands so that the risks of zombies becoming, well, brain eaters, are basically nonexistent. Everyone could tell that the bands weren't the best quality, and it is now a conspiracy that the original creators of the Z-bands wanted them to be faulty and easily damaged, so it could be used as a scare tactic and add reason to keep hating zombies.

Missy, as the mayor, will not allow this to occur anymore and even invited Zed's dad, Zevon, to become a part of this operation to give input from his side of their very opposite lives. Since Addison and Zed's parents are now working closely together, this allowed Zed and Addison more freedom in their lives to be together. Sure, there are some people stuck in their old ways about zombies, but since the mayor and head of zombie patrol – again, now just a criminal patrol for both humans and zombies - are working hard to fully integrate zombies with the humans, no one is acting out in fear or anger. Most of those who do not accept this integration have since moved away, or quietly pass judgement without harming others.


	2. Summer Break

**A/N:** I do not own any rights to ZOMBIES nor the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Summer Break**

School has just let out at Seabrook for the summer, and everyone is trying to make plans to go out and enjoy their 3 months off from school, especially the zombies since they are now allowed total access in Seabrook and want to finally explore everything they missed out on all their lives. Addison, at age 16, just finished her freshman year at Seabrook High and was thrilled to finally enjoy her summer as herself. Zed, Bonzo, and Eliza are all 17 and just finished their sophomore year at Seabrook while Bucky and the Acey's are all 17 (almost 18) as well, but just finished their junior year at Seabrook.

/

"Aren't you thrilled, Zed?!" Addison exclaimed cheerfully. Addison was unsure at first what the first thing she wanted to do with Zed was once break started, but then she had the perfect idea.

"Addison. It is just ice cream. You shouldn't be this excited" Zed deadpanned, yet he gave her a silly look afterwards that showed he wasn't being rude. "ZED! This is exciting news; the ice cream shop finally has more flavors than just _vanilla_ AND they let zombies in now! I even heard a rumor they made brain flavored ice cream…." Addison teased while wiggling her eyebrows at Zed.

"Yeah, yeah, we can go get ice cr-Wait did you just say brain flavored?! I am IN! Addison, you should know me well enough to lead with that statement first. Lets go!" Zed said with a newfound cheer as he grabbed her hand and raced away from Seabrook High straight to the ice cream parlor down the street.

Eliza and Bonzo stood in silence for a moment. "Well, looks like they forgot we existed. I'm going to go home now, maybe we can catch up with them tomorrow" Eliza stated exasperated. "Zar", Bonzo agreed with her and the two walked back to Zombietown and split up once they got to their respective homes.

/

"Wow Addison, you were so right about that ice cream, who knew brain flavored ice cream would be that good? I really wish you would have tried some though.. now that would be interesting!" Zed proclaimed with a smirk. "Zed, I love you, but not enough to eat brain flavored anything!" Addison squealed with disgust, "and if you expect me to kiss you tonight before you brush your teeth or have any gum of some sort than you are surely mistaken!" They both laughed as they walked from the ice cream parlor back to Addison's house. Zed gave Addison a quick pout, but then realized what she had said moments ago. "Wait, Addy, did you just tell me that you loved me?" Zed whispered, shock written all over his voice. "Come on Zed, I've told you I've loved you in zombie multiple times, that didn't shock you before. I'll say it now, I gar-gar-giza you" Addison said with a small smile, staring up at Zed. Zed continued walking with Addison, still holding her hand while he thought about what he wanted to say. He felt the blush come up on his undead face as he told her "Addy.. It just seems more real when you say it in human language. When we say it to each other in zombie there is always a silly tone to our voices, but you sounded so serious just then, and it caught me off guard. That is all. But I've wanted to tell you this for weeks, Addison, I love you.. I am in love with you. You are perfect to me."

Addison stopped in her tracks and looked up at Zed with a blush of her own. "Zed.. I—" "No Addy, don't say anything. Lets just get back to your house, okay?" Zed interrupted with a wide smile. Addison nodded in agreement and got even closer to Zed, leaning up against his arm while they walked the rest of the way to her house.


	3. Home Alone

**A/N:** I do not own any rights to ZOMBIES nor the characters.

 **Chapter 2: Home Alone**

As Addison and Zed walked up to her home, they noticed both of her parent's cars were still gone. It was now after 5 pm, usually one of her parents would be home by then. They walked into her family home, walked past the stairs that led up to the bedrooms and went straight to the kitchen. Addison set her backpack down on the table while Zed went to the kitchen island, sitting at one of the barstools. He noticed there was a note sitting on the counter and let Addison know that her parents left her a note. She went to stand behind him, reading the note over his shoulder. It said, "Addison, your mother and I will be out late tonight/possibly until the morning due to a meeting we are having with the city council. We are assuming you are with Zed, and if he would like he may stay the night at our house. His father is at this meeting as well and has already arranged for Zoey to stay with the neighbors and gave permission for him to stay over at our house as well. Please behave. With love, mom and dad."

"Wow.." Zed drawled out. "who would have expected for this to happen?"

"It has been 6 months Zed.. my parents love you now and are very close with your father. Do you.. do you not want to stay over?" Addison said with reluctance.

"Addy, I would love to stay over. I am just in shock that this is really happening" Zed told Addison, he was truly shocked but was very excited to see how this went. "Our first sleep over.." both Zed and Addison whispered at the same time. Realizing this, they both looked at each other and laughed. Addison leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on Zed's lips, even though she knew he may taste like brain flavored ice cream… ' _yuck,'_ she thought. Thankfully, he didn't. They have never gone any further than a 5-10 minute make out session that occasionally happened in the Zombie safe room at school, and now that they are going to be alone for at least 6-7 hours, maybe the whole night, they are both nervous, though neither spoke of it.

/

Zed and Addison decided to order some pizza to the house for their dinner. Neither wanted to cook, and they decided that they should have a movie marathon and what goes better with movies than pizza. While they waited for the pizza to arrive, they started a movie. It was about mages from another universe that were all about friendship and camaraderie, taking on missions together or on their own to help their community out. It was very interesting as there were even flying cats involved, but neither of the couple could keep entirely focused on the movie in front of them. Addison was distracted because she kept taking small peeks over at Zed, who was sitting next to her basically on the opposite side of the couch, thinking about how cute he was and how he was sitting way too far away from her. He was dressed in his zombie uniform, he still preferred to wear it even though all zombies can wear anything they want as of 5 months ago. He liked his added flair to the uniform, the different length sleeves on his shirt and the big 'Z' on the back of his jacket. Addison couldn't keep her eyes off him, she loves his sense of style.

Zed too couldn't pay attention to the movie because he of course noticed every time Addison glanced over in his direction. It was making his palms sweaty, he wanted to sit closer to her but he was nervous. Addison's sense of style has changed over time as well, no longer just sticking to blue, green, or pink colored clothing. Currently she is wearing a black pleated mini skirt with a red V-neck t-shirt. Her white hair has grown to be more tamed looking, it is just barely past her shoulders in length and has less layers than it did when she first revealed her hair to the world, erm-Seabrook. She has taken more care of it so that it isn't as frizzy, its shiny and looks perfect – though Zed didn't mind the style of her hair one bit. Currently it is up into a cute bun, reminding Zed of a ballerina. One issue he was having, he was currently debating in his mind if somehow zombies and vampires were related, as he was having a hard time looking away from her exposed neck. All he wanted to do was kiss it, he always has, but they have never gone further than kissing on the lips. He wants to, though, and he is sure she does too..


	4. More Than Before?

**A/N:** I do not own any rights to ZOMBIES nor the characters. Warning! From this chapter on it starts to become rated M.

 **Chapter 3: More than before?**

Addison couldn't take it anymore. They had only been 'watching' the movie for about 15 minutes before she absolutely couldn't stand it anymore. With determination, Addison shot up from the couch, alerting Zed, but to his surprise she didn't go to another room. She stood up and sat down directly next to him, keeping her face forward towards the tv the entire time. "Well hello there" Zed said flirtatiously to Addison. "Hi there" she giggled back to him, still looking forward. "I was only five feet away, you couldn't stand being that far away from my awesomeness, could you?" Zed teased while turning to look at her.

Addison sat there blushing for a moment, before turning to look at him dead in the eyes. Both then realized how close they were to each other in that moment. Thighs touching, noses almost touching, they both froze. Zed was thinking to himself how bad he wanted to kiss her, and then suddenly he felt her lips on his. ' _She initiated it!'_ He thought to himself. ' _Usually its me who initiates besides the rare occasion...'_ He felt himself fall deeper into the kiss.

Addison's heart was racing, she couldn't believe she did that! It isn't like her to initiate things like this, but the moment felt right. She felt herself feeling bolder, putting one hand on his cheek and one on his thigh. She deepened the kiss ever so slightly. Zed moaned into her touch, and she took that opportunity to gently thrust her tongue into his mouth.

 _'_ _She really is into this'_ Zed thought with happiness fluttering through his undead heart. He fought her for dominance with his tongue and won, ' _of course I won'_ he thought, confidence booming. He loves when him and Addison get close like this. It has just never happened in a more intimate setting such as her home on the couch. Usually its quick and in the safe room at school, but this, this was different.

Addison felt herself move the hand that is on his thigh even further up as before it was placed equal distance from his hip and knee. Now she is gliding it farther up, inches past his mid-thigh. Her heart is racing, and she feels her mind getting fuzzy. She has read books, watched movies, she knows what this could lead into. She is so ready for anything with Zed that she doesn't mind trying to progress further in her relationship with him. She tests it again, inching slowly up his leg.

Zed almost froze into the kiss when he realized where Addison's hand was leading to. He felt something stir inside of him and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself soon if she keeps continuing. He is ready for whatever happens, though. He knows what this can lead to, sure he has never gone this far before, but he has seen movies as well and had a good idea what could happen. He doesn't mind. He is ready. He decides to place his hands on Addison's waist, and lift her from his side onto his lap, never breaking the kiss.

Addison gasps as her behind encounters his lap. She places her hands onto his chest and grips at his shirt firmly. She can feel his excitement through his pants, she was slightly in shock at the contact. She and Zed break away for a moment, as he asks if she is okay and wants to continue. She nods, and then quickly goes back to kissing him. Zeds hands move from her waist, one goes down further to grasp at her behind, she moans in response to that, and he moves the other hand upwards and under her shirt, so where he is touching her upper back. It is at this moment that he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. How he had not noticed before, he isn't sure, but he is surely shocked. He broke apart from the kiss again to look at Addison, and he sweeps his hand that is on her back towards the front ever so slightly. He looks at her quizzically, while blushing, and she grabbed his hand with hers and places it on her breast. She moaned ever so louder, which caused Zed to moan as well. She felt his member twitch with excitement and it made her lower stomach feel as if it was filled with butterflies. He gently squeezes her breast again and breaks from the kiss. He started kissing her neck slowly, going lower and lower while suckling. Addison couldn't take it much longer. She looks at him in wonder as his face moves further down, and he is kissing the tops of her breasts.

She feels like she is living in a perfect paradise in this moment. She is about to vocalize that when suddenly the door bell rings _. 'Crap. The pizza'_ Addison thought to herself. Zed and Addison both break apart and realize their position. Addison jumps off his lap all flustered and mumbles something about going to the door.

Zed sits there in shock while Addison is at the front door grabbing the pizza as the events that took place in the past 20 minutes run through his mind. ' _Damn pizza…'_ he thought to himself. Addison walks into the room and smiles smugly, holding the pizza, and she decides to sit close to him again, but this time the both are staring at their pizza slices as if it were their lifeline in silence and they both pretend to watch the movie again. Both thinking of the events that just happened.


	5. Delicious

**A/N:** I do not own any rights to ZOMBIES nor the characters.

I am so happy that a few of you guys have started following my story and left reviews. I welcome reviews and critique with open arms :) Thank you to **LoveShipper, Girlie22, and Red Reaper88** for leaving me reviews! I'm glad to see you are enjoying it so far. I only have 3 or so chapters ready to post and I may spread it out to post once a day, unless I start to write more! Also another warning that I am taking this story to a place where only those whom are ready to read mature content and be respectful about it should read it. I appreciate those who follow the rule. Any way, here is chapter 4!

 **Chapter 4: Delicious.**

A few hours and three movies later, Addison and Zed were both asleep laying down on the couch, with Zed's back laying against the couch and Addison laying against him, her back touching his front. Addison slowly woke up, slightly confused as to where she was at first. She saw that the tv was playing the end credits to some movie she fell asleep halfway into. ' _Weird, I don't remember falling asleep... where is Zed?'_ She thought sleepily, before noticing her surroundings entirely. She quickly realized she had fallen asleep pressed up against his body. ' _His lean, muscular body...'_ she thought. ' _Man, what is up with me tonight?! I need to calm down!'_ She thought in a slight panic. She laid there for a few minutes and then grew bored. She wanted to start another movie but the remote fell on the floor a few feet in front of her, and if she got up she just knew she would wake Zed up. _'Maybe if I move slowly...'_ she plotted, and when she finally made her move to get up, Zed started mumbling in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to become even more flush to his body. _'Great. Now I am stuck!'_ she sighed in exasperation. Then, she did something that shook her to her core.

/

Zed had woken up minutes before Addison had, and noticed her stirring. _'Well, I don't want her to leave me..._ ' he concluded, as he decided to pull her back further into him. He heard her sigh, and he couldn't tell if she was upset or happy with his actions. He decided to pretend he was still sleeping and see what she does next. To his (and her) surprise, she wiggled back even further into him. This ignited a fire inside his body, and he grunted in shock. Addison slowly turned her face towards him, flabbergasted that she had been caught and that he was awake. The quickly look away from each other in embarrassment, both reminded of what occurred earlier that evening.

"I think I am going to get ready for bed, Zed" Addison shyly smiled. "Ye-yeah I think that's a great idea Addy. I will meet you upstairs in a few minutes" he replied.

Addison rose from the couch and ran up the stairs. She went down the hallway and entered the third room on the right side. The door had her name on it in pink glitter, and when she opened the door she was met with her light pink walls and bright white furniture. Her room is still in its old fashion, pink and white, girly, with cheer trophies on some shelves. Her fashion sense may have changed but her bedroom décor has stayed the same aside from her black and dark green bed comforter and blankets. This clashed with her pink and white aesthetic, but she had seen the bed set in the mall a few weeks back and thought of Zed. She had to purchase it.

She entered her room and closed her bedroom door behind her, back pressed up against the door. She deeply sighed and after a moment, walked into the attached bathroom which held her closet. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and changed into her pajamas – a light pink strappy top with matching short shorts. Once she was ready, she exited the bathroom and opened her bedroom door.

/

While Addison got ready, Zed stayed put in his place on the couch for a good five minutes. Once he was able to calm his racing thoughts, he decided to head upstairs to the bedroom. As soon as he was about to knock on Addison's door, it opened, revealing Addison.

"Wow. You look delicious..." he dreamily said as he eyed her pink clad form up and down. "Zed..." Addison warned, and then he corrected himself "Gorgeous. I mean you look gorgeous. I don't want to eat you, not at all..." he drawled out, then smirked at her. She was stunned, frozen into place blushing in the doorway, so he walked around her. When Addison finally shut her door and turned around back to face her room, she saw Zed taking his shirt off. Not a rare sight, but it was different since this was happening inside of her bedroom. _'He is so attractive'_ she drooled as she thought to herself. Zed decided to give her his signature smirky smile when he noticed her staring, the one that never fails to make her heart stop.

"Okay Addison, the show is over. If you keep staring you're going to have to pay a fee, and I would hate to charge you" Zed teased with a wide grin, and Addison's face glowed a deeper red shade at his words. ' _So cute!'_ he thought to himself as he saw her blush deepen further. _'I should stop teasing her before she melts'_ he decided and sat himself on her bed, using his hand to pat the spot next to him. "I am just teasing, Addy. Come over here" he begged, and Addison complied with his wishes.

"You know, I could still show you my low kick sometime, it seems like you are just begging for that to happen" she threatened light heartedly, kicking her legs out from her place on the bed tauntingly. "Ouch, you wound me!" Zed joked.

"You know I would do it, do you remember what happened to the last person I low kicked?" the girl questioned. "Um, no?" Zed replied, confused. "Exactly. No one ever heard from him again. They were unable to find his body afterwards. There are legends about it. Doesn't ring a bell?" the white-haired girl replied in a tone that confused Zed. Was she telling the truth? "I am not sure how to respond, but I would love it if you spared me from your oh-so-powerful low kick" he practically begged.

Addison started laughing like a maniac, occasionally snorting and letting out a tear or two. "I was just kidding, who do you think I am?! I've never low kicked any one. Though, it would be legendary if or when I do. Consider yourself lucky if you are my first victim" she laughed out, raising her eyebrows up and down.

Zed could practically see the imaginary devil horns peeking out from her head, his little angels head. _'Erm, his little devils head'_ he thought reluctantly as an afterthought. "Alright my little devil, um, I mean angel! Let's calm down here for a moment with the low kicks. I will stop teasing you if that is what you wish" he offered while holding his hands up in defeat. Addison first looked at him with shock, then anger, but finally back to shock, deciding to ignore the devil comment.

"I would like you to stop teasing me, Zed." Addison said shyly. "Alright, that is all you had to say" he responded. Addison went to stand up again, going to turn the light off in the room. Once the light was turned off, she turned and saw that Zed had discarded his pants along with his shirt onto the floor and was already under the covers. _'So much for not teasing me'_ she thought to herself, too exhausted to comment on that out loud. She laid right next to him in the bed and turned to face him as he was already facing the direction where she would be laying. They laid there a few moments looking into each other's eyes dreamily. "I am so happy that you are here Zed. I knew we were going to be someday~" she smiled at him. "A girl and a zombie, huh. Who would have thought" he stated, also smiling back at her.


	6. Heated Moments Pt 1

**A/N:** I do not own any rights to ZOMBIES nor the characters.

 **WARNING** this is where it becomes rated M, and where I feel like an absolute pervert! I've never written anything like this before so man, here we go. Let me know if you cringe afterwards because I felt myself cringe while writing but only because I didn't think I would ever write anything like a sex related scene before now. *blush* OKAY ENJOY.

 **Chapter 5: Heated Moments**

Zed leaned in closer to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Addison sighed happily, moving her head upwards so that she could catch his lips and kiss him. He welcomed that, kissing her back gently. This continued for a few minutes, sweetly kissing each other until Zed decided to roll over and hold himself on top of her. Addison found that her body was being pinned down between his long legs and she broke her kiss and grinned at him. He grinned back, giving himself the _'who's the zombie, I'm the zombie!'_ pep talk in his head. "Why hello" he cockily greeted. Giggling, Addison responded "Hi there" back to him.

She decided that he wasn't close enough to her, even with his body closely hovering over hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist gently and pressed her body up against his, attempting to pull him down on her more which she completed her task with ease. _'I seriously don't know what's gotten into me,'_ she thought to herself, _'but I am enjoying this'_ she added mentally. She kept getting butterflies deep in her stomach and felt her lower regions heat up with a passion she didn't realize she had. _'I wonder what he is thinking right now...'_

Zed had a million thoughts racing in his mind, the first being how lucky he was that he had a girlfriend as kind and beautiful as Addison. _'And so daring'_ he added with a mental chuckle. He stared at her for a moment before complying with her actions, lowering himself ever so slightly onto her body. His hands started to roam as she unwrapped her legs from him, letting him be in control of the situation once more. He slid a finger down from the side of her waist to just above her stomach and he observed at her. She had no look of discomfort on her face, so he decided to trail his finger even lower. Going from her lower stomach, he trailed it down her hips, and down the side of her outer upper thigh. She shuddered involuntarily. _'Wow'_ they both thought at the same time.

Addison felt heat rising in her as his finger went down her body, she started to tingle as he made his way down to her thigh. _'If only he would go further'_ she thought – though she was surprised with herself for that thought occurring. As if he read her mind, he started to drag his finger from the outer part of her thigh towards her center. He debated stopping at her outer thigh and turning this into a tickle war, but he knew this is where it was supposed to head. As he approached her inner thigh, he noticed the heat radiating from her core. He hesitantly drew his finger over the center of her and could feel the dampness of her sex through her shorts. "Addison..." he lustfully said her name. "Is this okay?" he huskily asked. "Oh Zed, I've been waiting for this moment for weeks now" Addison truthfully responded. Zed looked up at her and laid a kiss on her lips. He then went back to the task at hand, his hand to be exact.

He carefully slid his hand through the inner side of her shorts and past her panties. He was even more astounded to find how much more wet her core was without fabric in the way.

"Addy, I've never done this before so let me know if I'm doing something wrong" Zed pleaded with her, and she responded truthfully "I have never done this either, I've only ever touched myself once before, there isn't much to get wrong though I'm sure". He nodded and continued onto his mission, ready to explore further. He rubbed his finger on the outside of her, starting by her opening to coat his finger in her moist regions and then moving upwards towards her clitoris. _'I am so glad we had sex ed at zombie school'_ he thought, pleased that he isn't completely lost to the female anatomy. He rubbed her spot gently at first, but soon increased the friction which had her writhing beneath him. Addison moaned, and the sound made Zed's prominent erection come to life even more. Addison could feel his excitement touching her leg and that made her feel even more tingly, creating more butterflies inside of her stomach. Zed decided to explore further and prod one finger into her entrance, amazed by the tightness he felt around his finger. He slowly moved deeper and around inside of her, and once it was less tight, he slowly added another finger. Zed couldn't take this any longer, he was getting so turned on and he was sure that Addy was too.

Addison, with her renewed bold streak, was writhing in euphoria beneath her boyfriend, enjoying every moment. She felt so good and is hoping she will have the chance to make him feel as good as she does in this moment. As his fingers moved in side of her, she couldn't do anything else than moan at the pleasure she was getting. When she tried to do this by herself, it didn't feel as good. _'Is there anything he isn't good at?'_ she mentally questioned, though she was in so much pleasure she couldn't think of this subject further. It was a few moments later that Addison realized that Zed had his lips glued onto her neck, suckling as if his life depended on it. _'This is going to leave a mark'_ she sighed inwardly, _'I will deal with that later though, I won't make him stop…'._

Addison was so lost in her own head that she barely realized that Zed's other hand moved from her side to between the two of them. Before she could question it, she opened her eyes and saw that he was rubbing his own lower regions with his hand through his boxer briefs. Now that image right there, that made the butterflies she was feeling explode inside of her. She nearly yelled out in that moment but was too busy trying to catch her breath from that intense feeling she just experienced for the first time in her life.

 _'_ _This is so intimate, sharing this with him'._ She tried to figure out what to say to him, but instead she found no words, and she slowly picked up her hand from her side and reached down to touch his hand, the one rubbing against himself. He gasped in shock and stopped working on her body and himself.

"Um... maybe we should-" "No!" Addison cried out, interrupting his seemingly embarrassed statement. "We-we can keep going. I want to. I want to touch you now. Will you show me how?" Addison looked her boyfriend deep in the eyes with curiosity, waiting for his response.


	7. Heated Moments Pt 2

**A/N:** I do not own any rights to ZOMBIES nor the characters. It's still smut. I'm still blushing. Read with caution!

 **Chapter 6: Heated Moments, Continued**

Zed hovered on top of Addison for a moment, before going back to his original spot on the bed right next to her. He laid on his back and saw that Addison had decided to sit up from her spot on the bed. She stared at him in wonder, waiting for him to answer her. "Do you trust me?" his girlfriend asked. "Of course, I do, I just don't want to rush you into anything you don't want to do. I want to do this with you, but at any moment we can put an end to this and just cuddle the night away" he smiled softly while a slight blush rose to his cheeks once again.

Addison took that as the green light to explore, and since she is already sitting up she decided to lean her body towards her boyfriend, slowly moving her hands back to his thigh. She leans towards his face and kisses him in this moment, and then brings her hand to touch his still hard member which was still covered in fabric. She gasps as he has an immediate reaction to her touch. She looks at his face, wanting him to signal her to move further. He smiles and nods, and she grasps onto his member firmer than before. She has never seen a penis before in her life, let alone touch one, and she is very curious. She decides to move her hand up towards the band of his underwear and tug down. He lifts himself up and helps slide them down his legs. She looks at it in amazement. Zed shyly smiles down at her and tells her that she can touch him again.

Slowly, she takes her small hand and wraps it around his member. _'This is so strange,'_ she thinks to herself, readying herself to make her next move. She slightly squeezes it and he groans in ecstasy. "Addy…" he growls out her name. _'Okay, I must be doing something right here',_ she decides to do more, moving her hand up and down his shaft in pumping motions as if she had done this before. He is shocked and how good it feels, quickly realizing she didn't need his guidance at all. "Like this, Zed?" Addison asked innocently, her eyes filled with lust and wonder as she looked up at him. He was barely able to growl out a simple "Yes" to her. He was so lost in this moment and couldn't even think to form a coherent sentence. He laid his head back down onto the pillows and closed his eyes trying to memorize this moment forever.

Addison felt so confident. She felt like she was on top of the world, well, more like on top of Zed but that is practically the same thing in her book. He is her world. She realized that he had finally relaxed and closed his eyes, and while still moving her hand along his shaft she looked at him, back to her hand at work, back to him again, and concocted a plan.

Euphoria. That is all Zed knew in this moment. Sweet, sweet euphoric pleasure. Addison was working his hard length at the perfect pace; her small soft hands were moving just right. He was thinking that he would be coming undone very soon. Someone else, namely Addison, touching him so intimately made his undead heart flutter. _'She really is perfect'_ he mentally sighed. Suddenly, he felt something new touch him. His eyes quickly opened as his hips buckled forward at the new sensation. When he looked down towards Addison he realizes that she had changed position from having her head next to him and that it was now located towards his lap.

Addison paid no mind to him, keeping her eyes on her prize and sent another long lick on the tip of his erection. He shuddered again. _'That wasn't so bad'_ the girl concluded to herself.

"Fuck" he growled out, which surprised Addison and she looked up at him grinning wide. "What, Zed? Am I teasing you too much?" she replied with a smirk. _'His little devil'_ he thought to himself once again. _'I think my attitude has really rubbed off onto her...'_ he had never seen this side of her before and man, was he happy to experience this moment. He felt himself getting closer and closer to his ending and grunted again as she licked him again. He instinctually moved one hand down to his erection and placed the other on Addison's head, stroking her white hair. He removed her hand from his shaft as she looked up at him, wondering why he stopped her from continuing.

"Hey!" she exclaimed towards him with a pout, frustrated that he stopped her from what she was doing. She felt so enthralled with herself, she truly thought he was having a good time. A moment later, she realized she felt his arm moving at a quickened pace and looked down just in time to see him working himself to completion. He sighed as he finished, finally opening his eyes to look at Addison. She had the brightest blush on her face as she kept her eyes trained on his crotch, which caused him to jolt up in embarrassment. He quickly got onto his feet, grabbed his previously disposed underwear and walked off into her attached bathroom, his own blush coating his cheeks. _'Well, that just happened'_ Addison was frustrated, sighing as she laid back down left alone with her own thoughts.


	8. Aftermath

**A/N:** I do not own any rights to ZOMBIES nor the characters.

 **Chapter 7: Aftermath**

Addison couldn't believe her eyes. She felt herself staring in amazement at Zed and became startled when he jumped out of the bed and walked off. _'Well, that just happened'_ Addison was frustrated, sighing as she laid back down left alone with her own thoughts. She took this moment to compose herself and her racing heart and thoughts. She got up out of her bed and went to turn on her TV that she has on top of her dresser in front of her bed. She was hoping that having the TV on could help aid in getting rid of the awkward vibe that she is sure they will encounter. _'I hope I didn't mess things up'_ the white-haired beauty worried as she sat back down on her bed. The TV was playing some silly cartoon of some sort though she really paid no mind to it. All she could focus on were the events that just occurred. Deciding she would feel more awkward sitting up when her boyfriend comes back into the room she chooses to lift her covers and lay down in her cozy bed – making sure she is laying on her side so that her back is to the bathroom door so that she can avoid eye contact for as long as possible. _'I was so confident before… what happened to me now?'_ she questioned sadly.

While Addison was having her own mental battle out in the bedroom, Zed was having one of his own versions of that in the bathroom. As soon as he got to the bathroom he shut the door behind him and started to panic. For someone labeled as easy going and 'awesome' as often as Zed is, he sure didn't feel that way in this moment. _'What did we just do?!'_ his own mind swirled around that question for a few moments before realizing that he had another task to complete before he completely lost his cool. He took a moment to clean himself up and put his underwear back on. He stared at himself in the mirror, contemplating what he was going to say to Addison once he got back out there. He was enthralled with the events that just occurred, don't get him wrong. He just wasn't sure how Addison was going to react, if she even had a good time, if she regrets anything. _'I know she said she was ready, hell, I was ready, that was just so personal, I can't believe I ran off like that'_ he couldn't seem to let go of his doubtful state of mind. Realizing that he has been standing in the bathroom for almost five minutes he decided it was time to emerge.

He walked out of the bathroom quietly as his eyes laid on Addison's still form. _'She's facing away from me, even turned the TV on. Maybe we don't need to talk yet…'_ feeling relieved that she must be feeling awkward as well. Slowly he made his way to the bed and lifted the blankets up and slid right in next to Addison. He could feel her shift in her place and while he knew he was still feeling nervous, he couldn't stay away from her. Instead of lying flat on his back like he initially planned he decided to lay on his side facing towards her. He gently slid in closer to her so that he was almost pressed up against her once more, but this had more of an innocent feel to it. He took his right arm and slid it under her pillow so that he could get even closer, then taking his left arm to drape it around her body.

"Zed-", "Addy-", the couple said at the same time. Addison giggled while Zed chuckled at the fact that they both caved right away from their personal vows of silence.

"I really had a good time, you know" Zed spoke softly while lightly drawing meaningless shapes on Addison's arm with his hand. "I know, I did too" she murmured back to him. Addison was starting to feel tired from their previous activities and Zed gently touching her arm was practically lulling her to sleep. She knew this conversation couldn't wait until the morning though, no, she had to voice her concerns.

"I hope I didn't do anything wrong while we were… you know…" she dragged on, hoping he understood what she was alluding to. "My love, you didn't do anything wrong at all. It was, no, _you_ were perfect" he responded, making her heart melt.

"I just, when I saw you get up really fast without a word I was worried that I may have done something wrong or that you regretted this, us, I don't know." Addison curled into herself as she said those words to her boyfriend.

 _'_ _I have to snap her out of this'_ he declared to himself. "Look, it was the first time either of us has ever done something like this before, I was shocked and feeling embarrassed after I, you know… I just needed to have a moment to think, Addy. I never would regret this, and I surely will never regret this relationship with you." Addison's heart melted at his words. She really did find her perfect match.

"Okay, I believe you… I hope this doesn't stop us from trying this ever again, because I really, _really_ enjoyed my time with you tonight and I would love to continue this someday soon." The girl sleepily responded, sounding hopeful enough that there was no way Zed could miss it. And he didn't. He noticed the sleepy tone to her voice as well and decided to kiss the top of her head while whispering at her to get some sleep. She hummed in response and cuddled back into his embrace. The pair laid there for a few minutes in complete silence, until a whispered "I love you" came from Addison. Zed smiled and of course told her that he loved her too. A few moments later they had both fallen asleep with soft smiles on their face, both content with the development in their relationship. Though they may feel awkward in some moments they share with each other, they both know that they have each other's unconditional love to fall back on in the end of the day.


	9. The Day After

**A/N:** **I do not own any rights to ZOMBIES nor the characters.**

 **Chapter 8: The Day After**

As the sun rose and birds started chirping in Seabrook, there were two teens lying peacefully in bed, wrapped up in each other's arms. As the clock struck 7am, one of the teens found themselves waking from their peaceful dream and slumber.

 _'_ _Man, what time is it'_ said teen thought sleepily to himself. As he opens his eyes he realizes that he is in bed with Addison with her face cuddled deeply into his chest. He couldn't see her face from this angle, but he just knew she would look adorable sleeping. That is, until he noticed a wet sensation on his chest, _'must be drool…_ ' and a loud snore erupted from the girl in that moment, interrupting his thought. _'Okay, maybe not as adorable as I thought'_ he chuckled softly, and slightly panicked when he felt her stir next to him. The girl moved for a moment before turning away into the opposite direction and sighing, relaxed once again. _'That was a close one'_ the boy was relieved that his girlfriend had stayed asleep as he would feel bad for waking her up so early. The only reason he had woken up at this hour is because he is so used to waking up early to make his father and sister breakfast in the morning. Clearly, he doesn't have to do that this morning, so he tries his best to fall back asleep again by closing his eyes and thinking happy thoughts, those of which all included the girl sleeping next to him. First 5 minutes go by, then 15, and then 30, and then Zed gives up on the idea of sleeping in longer.

He quickly slides his hand from underneath the sleeping girls pillow, careful not to disrupt her, and slowly drags himself out of the bed. He is not sure if Addison's parents had made it home yet, so he figured the best option would be putting his pants and shirt back on. After he completed the task of getting dressed he gently opened and closed the bedroom door behind him once he made it out.

Walking down the hallway and down the stairs Zed went straight to the big window looking out to the driveway, noticing Addison's parent's car was still gone. _'Must have been some crazy important meeting'_ he concluded as he walked into the kitchen. Deciding to be productive, Zed goes to the fridge to see what he could make Addison for breakfast. Searching the shelves of the fridge he could only find fruits, vegetables, yogurt, and some other healthy food that he had no idea what it was. Shaking his head at the obvious lack of junk food, he decides to grab some of the fruits, namely the strawberries, bananas, and raspberries and place them into a bowl of yogurt. He's seen his girlfriend do that before, so he figures that she would like that for breakfast. _'Not too bad looking'_ he praises his work and decides to make a bowl for himself to see what he may be missing out on. He places the bowls onto the kitchen island, one in front of each barstool. As he is about to head upstairs to grab his sleepy girlfriend he hears foot steps coming from upstairs.

"Perfect timing, Addy! Breakfast is served!" he calls out to his girlfriend as he hears her bound down the stairs. "Thank you so much! You are so sweet for making me breakfast, Zed" his girlfriend appeared in the kitchen and gave him a quick hug before sitting down at her barstool. She finishes her fruity yogurt bowl in record speed while Zed barely got his first bite in. "I am not sure if I should be impressed or disgusted at your table manners Addy, I thought you were supposed to be a lady" the slightly disturbed teen joked with his girlfriend, whom had yogurt on her nose from the rush of her eating. "Oh, shut up, I was hungry, now are you going to eat yours or can I have it too?" the girl retorted, eying his still full bowl. He looked at her in disbelief and pushed his bowl towards her. "Yeah, not like I wanted any more or anything" Zed sighed as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend demolish yet another fruity yogurt bowl in roughly 15 seconds flat. _'It didn't even taste that bad, but anything to make her happy'_ he thought to himself, slightly sad to see his breakfast go away. Though he found himself concocting a brilliant idea as his girlfriend grinned at him after finishing up her food.

Addison noticed her boyfriend's slight disappointment at her taking the rest of his breakfast but she was so hungry and he knows that she cannot function without eating breakfast. She grins at him and rushes out a "Sorry" to him and before she knows it, Zed has leaned into her and starts kissing her nose. Or, rather licking it, she discovers. "ZED!" the girl squeals, "what are you doing!" "Oh, I'm just finishing my breakfast that you stole from me, that's all" he reasons after pulling away, "you left almost half of it on your face so I'm just helping you out here." He sounds sickly sweet, his tone implying innocence.

Addison blushes in embarrassment, wiping the rest of her face off with a napkin before exclaiming "You could have warned me first, Zed!"

"Oh, just like how you should've warned me last night when you decided to lick me? The tables have turned Addy, oh they have turned" he teased back, watching the girl turn even brighter red which he did not think was possible. _'Man, she is cute'_ he notes as she jumps up from her seat and starts flailing her arms up and down as she goes into overdrive. "I didn't, I mean, I did, but! This is a different circumstance!" she embarrassingly screams out, right as the front door to her house opens, revealing both her parents and Zed's father.

The adults noticed the flustered expression of Addison and the amused look on Zed's face, so Addison's father Dale decides to fake cough to get their attention.

"Oh, hi daddy!" the girl exclaimed, her face calming down from its bright red shade to a lighter pink as she relaxes. "Hi mom, Hi Mr. Necrodopolis!" the girl continues to greet the adults that are now standing in the kitchen. Zed greets them as well and asks how the meeting was, noticing how the adults all were sharing looks and grins with one another.

"Well, we have some great news that we want to share with you" Addison's mom leads to answering his question, when the three adults all share another excited look. As Addison's mom was about to start speaking again, Zevon, Zed's dad, cut in. "We have finally discovered a medication that can reverse zombification!" he shouts out, clearly excited, and Zed and Addison's mouths drop to the floor.

"WHAT?!"

…..

 **A/N** **Please read!** What a twist! I wasn't sure where I wanted to take this story after exploring the more intimate side to their relationship and I know I didn't want to focus it on just that. I figured a twist would be a great way for me to continue and allow me to write another story line too, as I want to explore other realms of their relationship as well. How will this revelation change things and the duos dynamics? Is it really a full-on cure? I am debating making the continuation in another story so that I can place it in the T rating, since I am not reaching as many viewers with this M rating. I am figuring out if I will still add intimate moments to the continuation of this as well and how I will upload those, maybe keep T rated on a new story (it will leave off from this moment!) and inform you when an intimate moment would be in the story and post it here for you to look up? Let me know if you have any thoughts! :)


	10. The Cure

**A/N:** **I do not own any rights to ZOMBIES nor the characters.**

 **Thanks** everyone for the kind reviews! Sorry it took a few days to write a new chapter, I'm nearing the end of my current quarter at college and I've had so much work and tests to study for! I may not be able to write again until after Tuesday since that's the day of a big test I have but I will do my best to write whenever I can and hopefully get another chapter up this week. For now, I'll just keep updating the story here since its been requested that I keep some intimate scenes in and it is easier to keep track of the story in just one place. Maybe I will create a one shot that I can rate as T so more people can view my work. Anyway, on to the chapter!

 **Chapter 9: The Cure**

"WHAT?!"

. . . .

The sound of two teenagers screaming out in shock could be heard outside of the house, into the street, and probably even in Zombietown. "Mom? Dad?" Addison shakily addresses her parents. "Ar-Are you serious?" she barely can get the words out. She looks at Zed, wondering why he hasn't spoken out again yet only to find him frozen in shock, eyes wide and mouth open. Her parents both open their mouths to speak but are yet again cut off by Zed's father. "Well, I may have spoken too soon, but we think we may have found a solution to get rid of the Z-Bands for good." Mr. Necrodopolos adds excitedly, "Missy and Dale could possibly explain it better than I can, though."

Zed is still standing there in shock, a million questions racing through his mind, _'They cannot be serious… what does this mean for me, my family, my friends…'_ His girlfriend notices his shock-induced state and reaches for his hand, squeezing it tightly with hers. Addison's mother gently smiles at the teens and starts the conversation. "I know this is a huge surprise for you both, but what we say here must not leave this room at least for another month. We have been quietly testing a new medication, Z-Pills, and have finally found what we think may be the perfect balance to help "cure" zombification. We have had several zombies on our team volunteer to try out this medication and have had nothing but success for over three months now with our perfected formula. Taking one pill a day will replace the Z-Band completely and curb the impulsive behavior to eat brains and get rid of the potential dangers of the Z-Bands malfunctions. Taking two pills will regulate the bodies system further and make zombies feel more human. Meaning no more cold skin, less pale complexions, and of course still solve the brain eating situation. With three pills, zombies will have the same effects as the other dosages, but they also will have a slight heart beat and appear to look entirely human, such as how you looked, Zed, when we first met you before the homecoming game," Missy nods her head towards Zed. Missy then looks towards her daughter, whom looks like her mind is running a mile a minute. _'This is such great news, we have no one else to thank for this medical revelation than my daughter and Zed'_ Missy proudly thinks to herself, finding herself tearing up at the thought. Her husband notices this and decides to speak up.

"Now, I know you both may have some questions, but if all goes well, this medication will be open towards the public in a few months and if any zombie wants to trade their Z-Band in for the pills, then they will be able to. Free of charge. No one will be forced to do so, but we believe that these pills will allow our citizens to move about freely to other towns, those whom have still not accepted zombies since they have never interacted with them before." Dale finishes for his wife and suggests that Zed and Addison should go on with their day to process this information.

"I-I think we should go somewhere, Addison." Zed mumbles quietly, "your father is right, we should go out for a bit. I think I'm starting to get hungry, since you've eaten my breakfast as well" he teases halfheartedly. Addison nods in agreement and smiles at him. She excuses herself to go upstairs and change out of her pajamas to allow Zed some time to talk to the adults alone.

"I know you just got here dad but is it okay if I spend more time with Addison for a bit?" Zed questions his father, tone still sounding meek. "Son, I think that the best thing for you to do is go out and enjoy your day, just like Dale suggested. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to come home and have a talk with me later. I was planning on discussing some other matters with Addison's parents any way, so if you need me and I am not home yet you know where else to check" his father says with a smile.

"Missy, Dale, thank you for all of your hard work and for collaborating with the zombies and my dad for this cure. It sounds amazing, I think I am just in shock. I didn't want to be disrespectful to the effort put into this." Zed comes clean, feeling guilty for not giving his normal hyped up reaction towards this good news. _'This is good news, right?'_ he thought to himself, slightly ashamed in himself for doubting this clearly great news. _'I just never thought this would happen, I, this is -'_ his thoughts were interrupted when Missy and Dale both came up to hug him. "Just remember, we do love you for who you are. So does your father. We just want a safer choice for you and the rest of the zombies. Just keep that in your thoughts, okay Zed?" they pull back from the hug and as Missy starts walking towards the room with their office, she adds, "we are so glad our daughter found you."

Zed could feel his undead heart spark a small beat, he is so happy to be accepted by his girlfriend's parents. _'We really have come a long way since the beginning of this'._ He gives a giant grin back to them and goes back to sitting on the barstool in the kitchen, waiting for his girlfriend to finish up in her bedroom and join him once more.

. . . .

(In Addison's Room)

As soon as Addison entered her bedroom she closed the door behind her and leaned back against it. She let out the breath she had no idea she was holding in and thinks back on the information she had just learned. _'A new medication? A cure? Oh, Zed…'_ Her thoughts instantly run towards her boyfriend, she has no idea how he will take this news. She knows he hates the Z-Bands and the pills can get rid of malfunction or potential corruption like the Z-Bands have, but she isn't entirely sure how far he wants to take it. _'How many pills will he want to take? What if some zombies want to abuse the pills and take more than the three that seems to be in the safety zone? Long term effects? UGH!'_ her brain almost exploded in that moment thinking of all the unanswered questions she has. No wonder why Zed was frozen in thought, she could hardly wrap her mind about it and this didn't directly affect herself as much as it would for him. _'I should probably just get dressed so we can get out of here'_ she internally sighs and starts to walk into the bathroom where her closet resides.

She decides to go for black denim high waisted shorts, a light pink slouchy t-shirt, and light pink sneakers. After she approves her outfit choice she notices her hair looks a tad bit unruly in its left-over bun from the day before. _'OH CRAP!'_ she thought to herself in a panic, noticing now that she had two slight purple bruises on the side of her neck just under her ears. She audibly groaned, there is no way her parents did not notice that. _'Thanks a lot, Zed'_ she grumpily thought towards him. With a moment to spare she decides to take down her hair and run her fingers through it, hoping to hide the purple splotches with her loose wavy hair. She looked in the mirror a few more moments, pleased to see that her hair style blocks the evidence of activities that occurred last night. With a slight blush she makes her way down stairs to join everyone else.

As she made it back into the kitchen she noticed Zed sitting at the kitchen island while smiling at her father and his own. She is grateful to see him in a better mood, "You ready to go?" she asks him with a smile of her own. His eyes meet her, and she can tell that his smile still isn't completely meeting his eyes, but this is a start. "Of course, Addy, let's go." He gets up from his place at the counter and takes her arm into his. They say goodbye to both of their parents while walking out of the door, on their way to today's adventure.


End file.
